James Potter and the Sword in the Stone
by Amanda08
Summary: This is about James Potter's, Harry Potter's oldest son, first year at Hogwarts. There are new teachers, and new dangers, as well as new friends and enemies.
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

James Sirius Potter was dreaming. So far it was a good dream. It was his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was watching as he tried out for the Quidditch team. He was going to be a Seeker, just like his father Harry had been. He would have to be to live up to his great name. James was racing after the golden Snitch as fast as he could. It seemed like it would get tantalizingly closer, and then further away when he was almost upon it. He kept inching forward on his broom, hand outstretched. He was almost there!

"Potter!" a ghostly voice said from above him.

At the sound of the voice James slipped forward too far. He fell face forward off his broom, grasping at thin air. James sat up quickly in his bed, and cracked his head against something hard.

"Bloody hell!" his "cousin" Teddy Lupin exclaimed, falling to the floor and clutching his head.

Teddy had been leaning over him and when James sat up their heads had collided. "What were you standing over me for, you git?"James said, holding his forehead.

"I was trying to scare you! I didn't think you'd sit up like that!" Teddy said, getting to his feet.

"Well that explains it. You weren't thinking!" James said.

"Why you little-," Teddy started to say, coming towards him.

"James! Teddy! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" James' mother Ginny called from downstairs.

With a laugh, Teddy said, "Your mum sent me to get you up. We have to get to King's Cross Station before the barrier closes."

James quickly got dressed at the reminder of his first year at Hogwarts. He followed Teddy downstairs into the living room. The Potter's house was nice, but it was simple. Even though his father was an Auror, and therefore made pretty decent money, he preferred to live in comfort and not extravagance. The smell of breakfast was coming from the kitchen, so they followed it.

"There you two are! You're going to be late for your first year, James!" Ginny said as they walked in.

"Sorry, mum," James mumbled as he sat down.

"Why are you going with us, Teddy?" James' brother Albus asked from across the table. Albus was a year younger than James, and he looked very much like their father. James, on the other hand, was a mix of his father and mother. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

"He wants to say goodbye to Victoire," Lily said quietly.

She was sitting beside James, eating. She looked mostly like their mother, but James heard his dad saying she looked like his grandmother one time. The one Lily was named after. After seeing pictures Harry had shown them, he agreed. Only she was missing the green eyes. Hers were more of a brown.

Teddy was eighteen now as of April, and this was the first year he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. Victoire, who he was dating, was two years younger than him. Apparently they had gotten closer at Hogwarts over the years. Teddy had been in Gryffindor, but Victoire was in Ravenclaw. Teddy was a Metamorphagus, like his mother had been. He lived with his grandmother, which was his mother's mother. He visited the Potter's often, though, which was why they considered him to be a cousin. Teddy had no set hair color. He could change it at will, and he often did. However, James had seen it be black or ginger the most.

"You're not going to snog her in front of us again, are you?" Albus asked disgustedly.

"Course he is!" James said, making kissing noises. Even though Teddy was about eight years older than James, his cheeks turned slightly red. His relationship with Victoire was something the Potter boys didn't fully understand, but Lily seemed to quite well.

"Leave him alone!" Lily said firmly as Albus joined in with the noises.

"James, Albus, leave Teddy alone," their father, Harry, said, coming into the kitchen.

He kissed Ginny on the cheek and sat down with them. He was wearing wizard's robes since he had to go to work at the Ministry after he saw James off. Harry's hair was, as always, untidy. And even though he was getting on in age, the scar on his forehead was clearly visible. James didn't know the full story, but he had been told about how his father had defeated Voldemort. Harry had said that he would tell him everything about it when he was older and ready.

"Someday you two will be snogging girls as well. Then your sister and cousins can make fun of you," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes, well, let's not rush that now," Ginny said disapprovingly.

"Mum, you had a crush on dad when you were like James' age," Albus said.

"That was very different," Ginny said with a laugh.

After they had all eaten breakfast they piled into the Potters' car and headed to King's Cross Station. The car was slightly cramped with Teddy in it, but the Potters didn't mind. The ride seemed to take forever for James. He wanted to go to Hogwarts so much, but when he thought about it he grew nervous about not knowing anyone. Once James' things were out of the trunk, they proceeded to go inside. His parents had let him get an owl to take with him to Hogwarts. His dad said he had had an owl, and therefore wanted James to have one too. That was fine with him since he didn't want a cat.

The other choice was a rat, but his dad seemed to have a thing with rats. The owl was squawking at the jostling of the cage as he was lifted out of the car. James had named it Hermes. His Uncle Percy had given him the idea. He had told James a big story about how Hermes was a present for being a prefect. That was about all he remembered from it, though.

As they approached the barrier that was at Platform 9 3/4, James grew slightly more nervous. What if he couldn't get through? Then he'd never be able to get to Hogwarts. He remembered the story his dad had told him about his second year. Him and his Uncle Ron hadn't been able to get past the barrier and had taken a flying car. Well, James didn't have a flying car, so he wasn't sure what he would do. He'd have to go somewhere like Durmstrang!

"James! Hey, James!" a girl's voice yelled from behind him.

Oh, great, James thought. His cousin, Molly Weasley, was also in her first year at Hogwarts. James didn't particularly care to hand out with Molly. She always followed the rules and when one of her cousins or her sister Lucy broke one she was the first to report them to their parents. Uncle Ron said she reminded him of his Uncle Percy. Percy was still pompous, but he had somewhat outgrown his feeling that he was better than the rest of his family. Molly, however, took every opportunity to show her cousins up.

As James' family turned around, Molly came running up to them, her parents and sister trailing behind her. Lucy, who was two years younger, held her mother Audrey's hand shyly. Molly had reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her features resembled her mother's, mostly. Lucy had ginger hair like the other Weasley's. She seemed to be more like her mother in personality. Audrey tended to be rather shy around the rest of the family, and Lucy as well.

"James, we just got back from Romania yesterday! Look at my dragon skin boots Dad got me!" Molly said, pulling up her Hogwarts robes and showing him. Lily was amazed at them, but James was not impressed. Uncle Percy was always going on vacations, and Molly and Lucy usually came back with something nice to show for it. Percy was a high official under the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"How was Romania, Perce? Is Charlie doing alright?" Ginny asked.

"He's fine. I tried to convince him to spend a little less time with dragons and a little more with a woman like you told me to, but he would have none of it," Percy said exasperatedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "They're so dangerous! Remember the Horntail Harry had to go against in the Triwizard Tournament? That thing was vicious!"

"Just be thankful he's not like Hagrid. When he starts keeping baby dragons as pets in his house, then we'll have a problem," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well, shall we go through the barrier? Molly already has her robes on, but I see James hasn't changed yet," Percy said, motioning for them to begin walking again.

"I'll put them on once I'm on the train, Uncle Percy," James told him, walking beside his father.

"This is bollocks! I want to go to Hogwarts!" Albus began to whine to his parents.

"Next year, Albus. Besides, you'll be able to go through the barrier and see the train. That should be enough until next year," Harry said as they arrived at the barrier between Platform 9 3/4.

"Besides, you'll probably end up in Slytherin anyways. Meanwhile, I'll be in Gryffindor!" James said proudly.

"I will not! Do you really think I'll end up in Slytherin, Dad?" Albus asked, concerned.

"Even if the Sorting Hat put you into Slytherin, Albus, it doesn't mean that you'll go bad. You don't have to end up like the Malfoy's. Remember what I told you about my godfather, Sirius Black? His family was as dark as they go and he ended up in Gryffindor," Harry told him.

"Well, this is it. Who wants to go first?" Percy asked.

"I'll go first so I can find Victoire. Good luck, James," Teddy said, running for the barrier.

"Do I just . . . walk right in?" James asked uncertainly after he'd gone.

"Do it at a run. You'll be fine. We'll follow you through to see you safely on the train," Ginny said.

With a sigh, James braced himself and faced the wall. He ran at it, eyes closed. Right when he thought he would hit the wall, though, he just kept going. Finally, he opened his eyes. He was on the other side of the barrier, standing next to the scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express. There were witches and wizards of all kinds around. There were older students returning, and new students beginning. Teddy was already on the other side of the room with blonde haired Victoire Weasley. She always seemed to stand out in a room. That was probably because she was about one-eighth Veela. Her parents were standing close by, with her blonde haired sister and brother beside them.

James watched as the rest of his family came through the barrier. "There's Luna and the Scamander twins," Ginny said.

James followed her gaze to a small woman with strawberry blonde hair. She had a dreamy look on her face. He had almost forgotten that Luna's twins, Lysander and Lorcan, were in their first year as well. They both had the same shade of hair that Luna did, although the expressions on their faces were slightly less clueless.

"Why do they have to be in their first year, too?" James wondered aloud.

"James, be nice. Don't judge them by how they look or act. Sometimes the weirder ones end up being the most loyal of friends," Harry told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ginny had walked over to them, and was now in conversation with Luna. James and his siblings reluctantly followed. "Hi, James. Lovely day, isn't it?" Lorcan said.

"Yeah, lovely day," James said.

"Hope to get into Gryffindor, eh, James?" Lysander said happily.

"That's right," James said, puffing his chest out slightly.

"Mum was a Ravenclaw and dad was Hufflepuff, so it could go any way for us, really," Lysander said thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm not worried about it. Wherever the Sorting Hat puts me is where I belong," Lorcan said.

James looked at Lysander, suppressing a smirk, but he seemed to notice nothing funny about what he had said. James had never really been around Lorcan and Lysander for too long at one time. He had always assumed the two were the same because they were twins. But Lorcan seemed to be like his mother in personality more than Lysander. Perhaps Lysander was like his father, Rolf Scamander. He seemed to be smarter than his twin. Finally, his mum and dad were done talking to Luna.

"It's time to get onto the train," Ginny said.

"Watch out for nargles. When I was at Hogwarts, they would hide some of my things," Luna told them.

"What are nargles?" Albus whispered to James.

"I have no idea," he whispered back.

"Oh, my oldest son is leaving for Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged James.

"Mum, you're not going to cry, are you?" James asked.

"No, no, I won't embarrass you."

"have fun, James. But not too much, mind you. If you have any problems, Hagrid said he'd be more than happy to help you out," Harry said.

Hagrid was still Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and he taught Care of Magical Creatures as well. He was about eighty-eight, but since he was half giant his life span was slightly more than the average human. James hugged his parents both one last time, and said goodbye to his siblings. He walked towards the train by himself, since the twins and Molly were finishing saying goodbye to their parents. With one last wave at his family, he walked onto the train.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

James lugged his trunk and Hermes to an empty compartment at the back of the train. He closed the door and put his Hogwarts robes on quickly. He put his trunk on the rack above the seats, and set Hermes' cage on the seat beside him. Just as he sat down, Lysander and Lorcan opened the compartment door.

"Can we join you? Everywhere else is pretty much full," Lysander said.

"Er . . . sure," James said.

There was an uncomfortable silence for James as Lorcan and Lysander stowed their things and sat down. Lorcan pulled out a copy of a magazine called The Quibbler. James frowned as he turned it upside down.

"Your family still owns the Quibbler, then?" James asked.

"Our grandfather passed away not too long ago, but our mother took it over, along with our father," Lorcan said.

They sat in silence for a while, until the train began moving. The three of them piled around the window and waved at their families as they rolled along.

"Aw, how touching. Going to miss your mum, are you?" a voice said from behind them.

The three of them turned around to see a boy their age with jet black hair, another boy who was short and squat, and a very skinny girl with blonde hair.

"And who are you?" James asked, instantly not liking the looks of the trio.

"The name's Dolohov. Alec Dolohov. This here is Philip Crichlow," Dolohov said, pointing to the squat boy first, then the girl, "And this is Helena Hardwicke. We're going to be Slytherins, for sure. But judging by the looks of you, I'd say Hufflepuff. Maybe Ravenclaw, but I don't think you're smart enough for that."

"I'm James Potter, and I'm going to be in Gryffindor. So why don't you three _Slytherins _just piss off!" James said angrily.

Alec stepped forward, with a look of disdain on his face. "I'd watch who you're talking to like that if I were you. My family is a great wizarding family," he said quietly in James' face.

"So is mine," James said darkly.

"What's going on here? James, you alright?" his cousin, Fred said, appearing at the doorway. His oldest cousin at Hogwarts, Victoire, appeared at his shoulder. Victoire was a Prefect, so Dolohov immediately backed off.

"We were just having a friendly chat, that's all," Dolohov said, pushing his way past the two.

"Let me know if he bothers you James. I'll sort him out," Victoire said, staring after him.

"He just came in like he owned the place. He's first year, right?" James asked.

"Yeah, must be. First year I've seen him. Victoire here made head girl, so you give a shout if the git is bothering you," Fred said.

"What's his name?" Victoire asked curiously.

"Alec Dolohov. He acted like I should know him," James said.

"the Dolohov's are a pretty powerful wizard family," Victoire said.

"All purebloods too," Lysander said.

"Dark wizards," Lorcan said matter of factly.

"That's right. Back when Voldemort was in power, a Dolohov was in his army. He was a death eater," Fred said.  
"We should probably stay clear of him," Lorcan said.

"I'm not afraid of some dark wizard," James said.

"If his father is the dark wizard, then maybe you should steer clear. I don't want to see you in trouble this year," Victoire said.

"I won't. As long as we get put in different houses it'll be fine," James said.

"Here, give him one of these and he'll think twice next time," Fred said conspiratorially, handing him an orange sweet, "Here, you chaps take some too. Oh, and better not forget the one that stops it. Just don't give that to Dolohov."

They left, Victoire with a disapproving frown and Fred with a grin. Fred was in his fifth year, and Victoire in her sixth. Fred was not a prefect, as he enjoyed joking around too much. He always said he would end up working with his dad and Uncle Ron at the joke shop. His sister Roxanne was in her third year and was a great Quidditch player. They had darker skin, but it was still fairly light. They also had red hair like their father.

"You have a lot of cousins at Hogwarts, huh?" Lysander asked as they relaxed again.

"Yeah, I do. It's sort of a good thing though. I'll always have someone I know here," James said.

"Yeah, all I have is this dolt," he said motioning to Lorcan, who was again deep in his magazine. James laughed. He was beginning to like Lysander more and more. He was not as dumb as he thought. He was never quite sure what to say though. Suddenly he caught what the front cover of the Quibbler said. It was upside down, so James tilted his head to see. The headline read: The Location of Excalibur Revealed!

"Can I see that?" James asked Lorcan.

"Sure. It's on page five," he said, handing it to him.

James tilted it upside down in order to read the article:

The famed sword of King Arthur was finally revealed to a reporter by the ministry yesterday. Excalibur, or the sword in the stone, is currently residing somewhere in the Forest of Dean. Ministry officials rushed to the location of the sword in order to draw it from the stone and have professionals study it. However, they were unsuccessful as the stone is protected by an ancient magic.  
James didn't finish the rest and gave the magazine back irritably. "You believe that rubbish?" James asked them.

"Sure. You can't believe everything the daily prophet says sometimes, so yeah, I do," Lorcan said, slightly defensive.

"It's just that all that stuff isn't real. I mean, the sword in the stone? Was King Arthur even real?" James asked.

"Of course he was! Just because he lived a long time ago doesn't mean he wasn't real! And if you can't see that then you're just sad!" Lorcan said, leaving the compartment angrily.

James stared after him, shocked. "I wasn't trying to offend anyone," James told Lysander who had a smirk on his face.

"It's alright. He'll cool down. He gets pretty defensive over that mythical stuff. Him and mum can talk about this stuff for hours," Lysander said.

"Er . . . you don't believe it though?" James asked him.

"Some of it I do. I mean, the world would be pretty dull without imagination."

Just then they heard strange sounds from outside their compartment. It almost sounded like belching. After looking at each other, they both rushed out into the hallway.

"You two will answer to the headmistress when we arrive at Hogwarts!" Victoire was saying from behind a crowd.

James pushed his way to the front to see Molly on the floor, clutching her stomach and throwing up severely. Three girls stood beside her, one with a purple sweet still in her hand. The other two were standing back slightly, the one staring fiercely around as if to dare them to challenge her friend. The last girl was hanging shyly back from her friends, not wanting to get involved.

"You're just mad because she's your cousin!" the fierce one said.

"You deliberately gave that to her and . . . wait, where did you get that?" Victoire asked, recognizing the sweet.

"He gave them to us! He said to only use it when we really needed to get out of something. She just took one and ate it though!" the one with the sweet said, pointing to Fred who was standing beside James.

"Bad luck, mate. Knew I shouldn't have given a first year one. She's going to have my head! I was only trying to get the shop more business, though," Fred said, depressed.

"Give that to me! It will make it stop," Victoire said, snatching the purple sweet quickly and jamming it down Molly's throat, "Don't think you're getting off easy, Fred!"

Victoire helped Molly to her feet as the vomiting subsided, and took her into what James guessed was her own compartment. The first two girls went back into their compartment angrily, while the other girl hung back. She looked at James and motioned to him to come over to her as everyone else left. James looked around at first until he realized she really was motioning to him. She was a pretty girl with brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was shorter than most girls, but that did not diminish her in the least.

"That was your cousin, wasn't it?" she asked when he was closer.

"Yeah," James said, uncertain what to say. She was the first one to be nice to him on this train who wasn't in his family.

"My name's Bella Whitaker. Well, actually it's Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella," she said.

"I'm James. James Potter. Everyone calls me James," he said.

She laughed and said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. We really weren't trying to hurt her. I mean, she seems to be a bit . . ."

"Overbearing? Yeah, she is. But as long as you're not doing anything you're not supposed to, she's okay," James said.

"Actually, she seemed to be alright up until she took the sweet. I don't know if she knew that it was Puking Pastille, but I think she was only trying to fit in," Bella said wisely.

"Well, thanks . . . you know . . . for not being mean to her," James said.

"It was nice meeting you, James," she said, as her friends called her name from their compartment.

"You too," James said, watching her go.


	3. The Sorting Hat

After a visit from the trolley lady, it was not long before the train began slowing down. There were only forests and mountains outside the window. James supposed Hogwarts had to be isolated in order to keep it away from Muggles. Then a voice echoed through the train, saying, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave your luggage on the train, as it will be taken to the school for you."

James and Lysander looked at each other with wide eyes. Suddenly, fears about which House he would be sorted in came back to him. He had teased Albus about being in Slytherin, but what if _he_ was in Slytherin? Then he would be stuck with Dolohov and his cronies.

"Well, we best get ready," Lysander said nervously.

They stood and stowed their wands into their robes. As they joined the crowd forming in the hall, Lorcan and Molly came up to them.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier," Lorcan said.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to offend you. Molly, you feeling better?" James asked.

"Much better, thanks. I'll think twice before eating something like that again," Molly said.

The train slowed to a stop, and people pushed their way toward the door out to a tiny, dark platform. A lamp came bobbing over the students' heads.

James heard a loud voice said, "Firs' years this way! Firs' years follow me!"

James grinned broadly as he realized it was Hagrid. Lysander, Lorcan, and Molly followed behind him as he pushed past the other first years to get to Hagrid. "James! Good ter see ya here!" Hagrid said happily.

Hagrid still looked relatively the same, except for his hair being completely grey and his face looked slightly more worn than usual. James wasn't exactly sure how long giants lived, or half-giants. He hoped it was a long time, though. Hagrid had always stopped by to see James and his siblings throughout the years, and he always looked forward to it. Except when he brought him rock hard or smashed birthday cakes. When all of the first years were huddled around Hagrid, he led them down a slippery, steep path to an immense black lake. It was now dark, so James had difficulty seeing.

There were a fleet of boats waiting to take them across to the immense castle across the lake. There were lights on in the castle, and they were reflected in the lake below it. There were no sails on the boats as far as James could see. There were lights on the front of the boats that helped because it was so dark.

"Four ter a boat!" Hagrid called out, helping them in.

James, Lysander, Lorcan, and some other boy Harry had never seen piled into a boat together. Molly had joined the three girls she had taken the sweet from earlier. Apparently, they had made up. "Hi, I'm Victor Cresswell!" the boy said eagerly.

"James Potter. This is Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, and Molly Weasley, my cousin," James said, introducing everyone.

"I'm starving! I hope these boats hurry up," Victor said.

He was so excited he was shaking. Or maybe he was just cold. The temperature had dropped slightly over the lake, and James wrapped his cloak tighter around himself as the boat started to magically move. James watched as Hagrid helped the rest of the first years into boats and settled into one himself. Despite his weight, the boat seemed to hold him effortlessly.

"Everyone all right? Good—FORWARD!" Hagrid called out.

The boats moved as one across the lake slowly. No one was talking in the other boats. They were all staring up at the castle.

"Look, there's something in there!" Lorcan said, looking into the lake.

"Wicked! I wonder what it is," Victor said, leaning over the boat to look into the lake.

James heard splashing now that he was listening. But Victor was getting way too close to the water, and the boat was starting to tip.

"Victor, get back!" James cried out, but it was too late.

Victor's hand had slipped on the side of the boat and he had fallen face first into the water.

James leaned over the boat himself to try and help Victor back into the boat, which was still moving slowly. He gripped his hand a few times, but it slipped again. "The thing's getting closer!" Lysander said, pointing at the direction of a new splashing.

"Help me! It's going to get me! Help!" Victor was yelling.

Suddenly, Victor was lifted out of the water by what looked like a giant tentacle, and placed gently back inside their boat. Victor was soaked and shivering. "What was that?" he said quietly, shocked.

"You five alrigh' there?" Hagrid called out to them, standing inside his boat to see them better.

"I fell in!" Victor called back happily.

"The giant squid put yer righ', tho. He does tha' from time ter time," Hagrid said.

"A giant squid! Wait till I tell my older brother about this," Victor said.

The rest of the boat ride was uneventful. They sat in silence as their nerves reminded them of what was to come. Victor said he was going to be in Gryffindor, like his father and grandfather had been. Apparently, his grandfather had worked at the Ministry of Magic when Victor's father was pretty young. He had gone on the run when Voldemort had taken over the Ministry of Magic, but had been killed by Snatchers. Victor had been born when his father was still pretty young.

Hagrid ordered them to lower their heads as they passed under a curtain of ivy that blocked a wide opening against the cliffs below Hogwarts. The boats carried them through a dark, cold tunnel underneath what James figured was the castle.

The boats docked at a small landing stage. They clambered out of the boats and up a flight of steps to a huge, oak door. Waiting at the front doors to the castle was a very elderly woman in green robes and a wizard's hat on her head. She looked very stern, and used a walking stick for support. James could only guess that this was Professor Minerva McGonagall. His father had told him to stay on her good side because she could be a fierce enemy. To James, she just looked like a strict old lady. Indeed, she was around ninety-one years old. James couldn't remember ever knowing someone who had lived that long. She was old enough to be his great grandmother!

"Please follow me into the castle, first years. I will lead you to a room where you will wait for the Sorting ceremony to begin," Professor McGonagall said to the group now huddled on the docks.

Victor was still shivering madly behind James. He followed Lysander and Lorcan up steps and into the castle. He spotted Bella and her friends a short way ahead, but she didn't see him. Hopefully, she was in Gryffindor with him, and her friends in some other House. But what if he was in somewhere Slytherin while his new friends all sat at the Gryffindor table together? James didn't think he could bear that kind of humiliation. He waved to Hagrid right before they went in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in the common rooms. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup. Remain here until the Sorting begins. I will retrieve you and escort you into the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat will place you into your Houses when we are ready," Professor McGonagall said, leading the forty first years into a small room. Judging from the noise, James guessed they were somewhere near the Great Hall.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Lysander said quietly.

"Everything will work itself out," Lorcan said, as if that made it any better.

James finally caught Bella's eye, and she smiled at him warmly. Then he caught himself. Why was he smiling at this girl? Why was she so different from any other girl in this room? He told himself that he just wanted to be liked and to make new friends. He ignored his mother's voice in his head saying that someday he would be snogging girls and be made fun of.

Just then, a group of ghosts came through wall in back of them. They were white and transparent looking. "Welcome, first years! It's so nice to be one of the first to see the young students coming to Hogwarts, isn't it, Friar?" a ghost in ruffs and tights said to a large monk.

"Indeed, indeed. Can't wait to see the new faces in Hufflepuff!" the Fat Friar said.

They passed out of the room, not even speaking to any of the first years. Perhaps they themselves were on their way to the Sorting ceremony

After what seemed like hours, Professor McGonagall came back into the small room. She started to speak, but started looking Philip up and down curiously. "What happened to you, Mister . . .?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Victor Cresswell, Professor. I fell into the water! The giant squid pushed me out and put me back into the boat, though," Victor told her loudly as the others laughed at him.

"Well, follow me and we will proceed into the Great Hall. Form a line," she said.

They did as she said, following behind her as the Great Hall doors opened before them. Professor McGonagall's stick clacked softly upon the ground as she walked, but she walked relatively fast for being as old as she was. All of the older students were already at their House tables, staring at them as they walked in. Silver plates and goblets sat on the tables before them. The House banners hung from the ceiling above the tables. The ceiling was amazing, showing the sky as it appeared outside. James looked up to the long table where the teachers sat facing the students.

Hagrid was now seated there, beaming proudly down at all the first years. James recognized Neville Longbottom, who was the Herbology teacher now. His brown hair was graying at the temples, and he was slightly pudgy. Neville had visited the Potters at various times over the years. They had seen him when they had gone to the Leaky Cauldron one day, as he lived there with his wife, Hannah Abbott. Apparently, he stayed there with her during the summer, and spent most of his time at Hogwarts during the school year. He usually spent the weekends and some nights with his wife, but James couldn't see how when his Aunt Hermione had reminded him over and over again that you could not Apparate inside the school.

Below the teachers was a wooden stool with an old pointed hat sitting on top. This, James assumed, was the Sorting Hat. The first years huddled together at the front of the room by the teachers table. Victor made eye contact with a boy sitting at the Gryffindor table and mouthed to him, "I fell in!"

The boy grinned and rolled his eyes. Professor McGonagall went and stood beside the Sorting Hat in front of them. The room went completely silent as the hat twitched. There was a rip in it like a mouth, and it began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends,_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone applauded after it had finished. Professor McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment and said, "When I call your name, come up and put the hat on to be sorted. Atkins, Emily!"

A small, black haired girl made her way to the Sorting Hat and put it on. The hat went over her eyes and called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw tabled cheered for their first new student. Before long Victor Cresswell was called. He was nervous, but he walked happily up and put the hat on. It took a few silent seconds until the Sorting Hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned at him as Victor joined his brother at the Gryffindor table. "Crichlow, Philip!" Professor McGonagall called. Dolohov's squat friend made his way clumsily to the front of the first years and Professor McGonagall put the hat on. The hat seemed to deliberate to itself, but finally it called, "SLYTHERIN!"

James saw Dolohov smirk a few people away from him. James felt like vomiting every time a Slytherin was called. They all looked the same. He hardly remembered the others who were sorted after Crichlow, but perked up when he heard, "Dolohov, Alec!"

Dolohov walked up to the Sorting Hat with the smirk still on his face, and sat down. As soon as Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

That was no big surprise to James. He smiled broadly and joined the cheering Slytherins. They clapped him on the back as he sat down. James and Lysander rolled their eyes at each other. The next person James recognized was one of Bella's friends. She had been the one holding the purple sweet in her hand. "Edwards, Abigail!" Professor McGonagall called.

The girl hurried to the Sorting Hat and was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" Dolohov's other friend Hardwicke was sorted into "SLYTHERIN!", while Bella's fierce looking friend named Jane Oxley was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!".

"Potter, James!" Professor McGonagall called out.

At the sound of his name, several people in the hall began whispering to themselves. He realized that all of their parents had probably told them about Harry Potter, and they recognized the name. James walked slowly up to the Sorting Hat, and Professor McGonagall smiled lightly at him. She put it onto his head, and it went over his eyes slightly.

"Ahh, Potter. Yes, I had a feeling I would be seeing a Potter again. Your father was great in Gryffindor, but I offered him Slytherin. He was quite firm in his choice. Didn't particularly care for Slytherin despite what it had to offer him. But what about you? I can see you're like him in many ways, yet different. You have Weasley in you, and they're always in Gryffindor. Any opinions?" the Sorting Hat mused.

James muttered to himself over and over again, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor."

"You too, eh? Well then, GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat pronounced.

James stood quickly with a grin from ear to ear. He rushed down the aisle to sit next to his various cousins at the Gryffindor table. There were five Weasley's in Gryffindor at the moment, and James had a feeling Molly would be the sixth. James watched as other students were put into their houses. Then it was the Scamander twins' turns.

"Scamander, Lorcan!"

Lorcan was quick to the front, as there were not so many people. James was uncertain as to where he would be placed, but the Sorting Hat put him in "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lorcan seemed to be happy with his placement, but James could see Lysander begin to worry. He wanted to be Gryffindor, but he feared he and his twin would be judged the same.

"Scamander, Lysander!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lysander joined James at the Gryffindor table, and he waved to his brother at the next table. As James thought, Molly was sorted into Gryffindor along with Bella. Bella waved to James as she sat across from him.

Now that James' nerves had settled, he was hungry. He hoped it wouldn't take long for them to bring in the food. Professor McGonagall said, "I will not delay your hungry stomachs any longer. So, let the feast begin!"

James looked expectantly at the doors to the Great Hall, but no one came in. Instead, the silver plates and goblets in front of him suddenly filled with various sorts of food. James stared eagerly at it. All the students began digging in, helping themselves to different kinds of meat, puddings, and other delicious foods. There were different sorts of drinks like cider and juice. No one had ever told him this! He helped himself and shoved his mouth full of whatever was on his plate. The Gryffindors around him began talking, and James turned to Lysander.

"Are you disappointed that Lorcan got put into Hufflepuff?" he asked.

"No, I guess not. It's good to know that the Sorting Hat doesn't think we're the same. It will be different without him, though," Lysander said, his mouth half full.

"It looks like he's made friends already," Bella said across from them.

James and Lysander turned around to look at the table next to them and sure enough, Lysander was deep in conversation with two Hufflepuff boys. "Probably talking about nargles," Lysander said, laughing.

James would have been satisfied if this night never ended. Everyone was getting along. Molly seemed to have made friends with Bella and her two friends, and they included James and Lysander in their conversation. James' other cousins who he hadn't seen on the train greeted him happily. He couldn't believe that all the Weasley's were in Gryffindor. As he was thinking this, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and a tall man with shoulder length black hair walked in. He was wrapped in a dark cloak, but when he walked James could tell he was limping. He was handsome, but there was a long scratch running down his face over his eye. He ran his eyes over all the students, as if checking who they were. His eyes lingered on James for a few seconds longer as he walked to the table where the teachers were. James watched him as he went to Professor McGonagall, who was done eating, and whispered into her ear. She nodded slowly and motioned for him to have a seat. When all of their stomachs were pretty much full, and the eating had slowed down she stood and went behind an intricate dais at the front of the room.

"Now, for those who do not yet know," Professor McGonagall said, eyeing Fred Weasley sitting at the Gryffindor table, "the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Also, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that all Weasley products have been banned inside classrooms and in the halls. However, if you wish to have them in the common rooms, use them at your own risk."

"I will introduce the new students to the teachers. I think that by now you know I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Headmaster, Head of Gryffindor House, and I teach Transfiguration. Flora Carrow is the Potions teacher, and Head of Slytherin House. Neville Longbottom teaches Herbology, and is the Head of Hufflepuff. Katie Bell will be instructing your flying lessons, and Augustus Briscoe is the Charms teacher and Head of Ravenclaw. Jonathan Rothwell will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

James watched as she motioned to each teacher after she had said their name. He knew Professor Longbottom, but the others he did not. Katie Bell had been a friend of his Aunt Angelina, but James had never personally met her. She looked to be in her late thirties, with brown hair and brown eyes. Professor Briscoe had to be part-goblin from the looks of him. He was very short, with black hair and brown eyes. His father had said that a Professor Flitwick had taught him, but he had passed away a few years ago. Jonathan Rothwell was the man who had come in while they were eating. He seemed to watch everything around him cautiously. James wondered why he was limping.

The plates wiped themselves clean, and they became as spotless as they had been before they had started eating. Victoire, being a Gryffindor prefect, led the first years to their common room. She gave them the password to get past the Fat Lady, and they climbed in through the opening the portrait guarded. Inside the Gryffindor common room there was a couch, and various comfortable looking chairs. The fire in the fireplace kept the room pretty warm. There were two sets of stairs leading up to what James guessed were the dormitories.

By this time James was very sleepy, so he trudged up the steps to the first year's dormitory. His things were already there beside his bed. He didn't bother to do anything besides put his pajamas on, and sank gratefully into the bed, listening to the five other Gryffindor boys (the other two who he had not met yet) sleep.


	4. Double Potions

The next day James got up eagerly, wanting to start his new classes. When the other two Gryffindor boys woke up they introduced themselves as Rupert Griffith and Eric Palmer. Rupert was a short boy with red hair and green eyes. Eric, on the other hand, was tall and blonde haired. They both got excited when he told them who he was, for they had heard the tale of Harry Potter since they were young.

They went with James and Lysander down to the Great Hall for breakfast. On the way they had gotten lost, but Professor Briscoe, the Charms teacher, found them and led them to the Great Hall. For being part-goblin, he was quite friendly. They were given their schedules at breakfast, and the five boys discussed their classes.

"I think we all have Double Potions together," Eric said, looking at their lists.

"We're all Gryffindor, so of course we are. Ugh, we're with the Slytherins," James said disgustedly.

"Fat chance of getting any points there with Professor Carrow being Head of Slytherin. I wonder what she's like," Lysander said, taking a big bite of his eggs.

"Probably as foul as the rest of them," James said, helping himself to some toast.

"We're probably all gonna fail," Eric said miserably, slumping in his seat.

"Well that's not the right attitude to have on our first day," Bella said, entering the Hall with Jane, Abigail, and Molly and having a seat.

"Professor Carrow just looks unfriendly, though," Abigail Edwards said.

They all looked up to the High Table where the teachers sat. When Professor Carrow's gaze swept over them, they quickly turned back to their food.

After they had eaten, the group of them walked down to the dungeon together. Bella seemed to know her way around more than the rest of them. She was quite smart for her age. "It's so gloomy down here," Molly said nervously.

The Slytherins were already sitting inside the Potions classroom. As soon as the Gryffindors walked in they immediately began to whisper to themselves. Some, including Dolohov, pointed to him and sniggered. James and Lysander sat beside each other, James with a dark look pointed toward Dolohov.

Professor Carrow walked into the room silently and said, "Good evening, class."

"Good evening, Professor Carrow," the class replied at different times.

Professor Carrow was very dark looking. Her hair was dark and long, and her eyes looked almost black. Maybe it was just the lighting in the room, since she had all the windows curtained. James stared at her until she turned her piercing gaze to him.

"Open your books to the first chapter and begin reading. When you are finished, you will begin preparing the potion at the end of the chapter. It is a simple Boil-Cure Potion that shouldn't be too difficult for most of you," Professor Carrow said, walking around the room.

James took out his copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger and opened it. He kept sneaking glances of Professor Carrow out of the corner of his eye. She pretty much stayed to the Slytherin side of the room, which was fine with James. Dolohov's hand rose slowly into the air.

"Yes? What is your name?" Professor Carrow asked.

"It's Alec Dolohov, Professor. Professor, I was just wondering if it's true that your aunt and uncle were Death Eaters," Dolohov said.

"Yes, they were. Anything else?" Professor Carrow said.

Dolohov shook his head slightly, clearly disappointed. Perhaps he was expecting her to be enthusiastic about it. In these days, if you even hinted that you were happy about being in league with Death Eaters the Ministry arrested you. They took no chances when it came to Voldemort's supporters gaining power again. Everyone went back to their reading since it was clear Professor Carrow was not going to reveal more about her life. James finished reading chapter one and found the potion at the end. It called for dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horn slugs, porcupine quills, and flobberworm mucus.

James made a disgusted face when he read the last one. A few others in the class had begun to heat the potion in their cauldron already, Bella included. He quickly did as they were doing until his turned red. James found that he didn't particularly hate brewing potions. It made the subject worse because it was so dark and the professor was so . . . broody. When he had passed everyone else in the classroom, including the Slytherins, he thought at first that he had done something wrong. He had followed the book exactly, and after mixing the dried nettles his potion had turned the right shade of blue.

Professor Carrow began to come closer and closer, stealing quick glances at his potion. Perhaps he _was_ doing it wrong, due to her obvious scrutiny. But it had now turned the shade of orange his book described after putting in the porcupine quills. He had made sure to remove it from the fire, as the book called for. Lysander was eyeing James' potion curiously and then looking back at his own potion, which was sort of an orangish-brown color. It looked quite disgusting. Professor Carrow had now stopped beside James' table.

"Scamander, is it? I believe you've added the wrong amount of porcupine quills. You must learn to pay attention and read, otherwise you will never make it in my class. Understood?" she said.

Lysander nodded glumly, stirring his potion feverishly. James poured the stewed horned slugs into his potion after a few minutes and stirred until his potion turned first a turquoise color, then a red. This sudden change in color startled him at first until he consulted his book to make sure it was indeed supposed to be red. Professor Carrow walked silently over to James' potion and looked inside his cauldron.

"You're Potter, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, Professor," James replied quietly.

"Have you ever brewed a potion before?" Professor Carrow asked.

"No, Professor. This is my first time," James told her.

She nodded unhappily and said, "Well, good work. Ten points to Gryffindor."

She walked away, and James let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He had expected to be criticized for his effort, not rewarded. Professor Carrow was not at all like James had thought she was. Despite her unkempt appearance and mysterious manner, she appeared to be capable of giving praise. And he wasn't even in Slytherin. Professor Carrow didn't come to the Gryffindor side of the room again, possibly because she didn't think the rest of them would be able to produce anything similar to the Boil-Cure potion.

When the class had ended and James was putting away his things, everyone stared at him grumpily. Not very many others had succeeded at the potion. Bella, however, seemed to be quite happy for him.

"You were brilliant! I was trying to keep up with you, but I just couldn't!" she said happily as they were walking to the Great Hall once again for lunch.

"Yeah, James. You were really good. I couldn't get mine past that ugly orange color. Even when I added the horn slugs it didn't change," Lysander said.

"It was nothing, really. But it was the first time I had ever made one," James said proudly.

"It was nothing? You got ten points for Gryffindor! She didn't even give any of the Slytherins points," Bella said.

They had just started to walk up the stairs that led to the Great Hall when Dolohov said from behind them, "You think you're just great, don't you, Potter?"

James turned around to face him. "At least I'm not proud of being related to Death Eaters."

Dolohov whipped his wand out angrily. "How dare you? You wouldn't be so smug if your stupid father wasn't some big hero!"

"Don't talk about my dad like that!" James said, taking his own wand out.

"Stop it! Come on, James," Bella said, pulling on his arm.

"Yeah, Potter, run along with your little girlfriend," Dolohov said with a smile.

Then Dolohov spotted Professor Rothwell coming down the stairs. "You lot should be getting to the Great Hall, or you'll miss lunch. There isn't a problem, is there?"

He was having a little difficulty getting down the steps with his injured leg. "There's no problem, Professor. Just a friendly chat between friends," Dolohov said.

"We're not friends," James said darkly.

Professor Rothwell studied them for a moment, and motioned for Dolohov to proceed to the Great Hall. "You two go on, as well. I wish to speak to James for a moment. Not to worry, he'll be along shortly," Rothwell said.

Dolohov went eagerly, throwing smug looks over his shoulder. Apparently, he thought James was about to get detention or something. Bella and Lysander went reluctantly. Professor Rothwell waited until they were out of range to say, "You're James Potter, I take it? Yes, you look like him."

"Er . . . who, sir?" James asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Your father, of course. I know him from the Ministry. We work together, you see."

"So, you're an Auror, Professor?" James asked.

"Yes, but after my slight mishap this past summer in the forest, I decided to take on the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Until my leg heals," he said, pulling his pant leg up slightly to reveal that it was heavily bandaged.

"In the forest? You mean, the Forbidden Forest?" James asked curiously.

Rothwell seemed to realize he had let something he shouldn't have slip. "Let's just keep that between you and me, James. I wouldn't want your father to hear that I've told you things you shouldn't know," he said quietly. "Now, you should be more careful not to make too many enemies here. Go on to the Great Hall with your friends. And remember our little secret, James."

Professor Rothwell walked down the steps the rest of the way and proceeded to head out to the grounds. James watched him go, then walked slowly back to the Great Hall. What was in the Forbidden Forest that would take a chunk out of Professor Rothwell's leg? On second thought, there were probably many things that would be more than willing. James had heard stories about the Forest, and his parents discouraged him from going near it unless he absolutely had to. And when it was absolutely necessary, he was only to go in with Hagrid. Thinking of Hagrid, James realized that he should probably go down to his hut and visit.


	5. Little Secrets

James told Bella and Lysander in the Great Hall what Professor Rothwell had said, despite his asking of James to keep it secret. James had made sure that only they heard, since anyone else could run and tell him what James had said. Especially Molly.

"It sounds like there's something in the Forbidden Forest that he was trying to take care of," Bella said.

"I wonder why he was trying to take care of it, though. I mean, was he trying to kill it, capture it, or something else?" Lysander asked.

"I dunno. That's all he said. But for some reason he wanted me to keep it secret," James told them.

"Hold it. Did you actually see his leg?" Lysander asked.

"Er . . . no. I told you it was bandaged up."

"Well, maybe it's not all that bad, then," Lysander said.

"He said he took time off from being an Auror for it. Why would he do that if it wasn't so bad?" James asked.

"James is right. Perhaps whatever it was poisoned him or something. There are loads of things that could have happened to it," Bella said.

"We don't have him until Tuesday, but maybe you can ask him what happened that his leg is all bandaged," Lysander said, taking a sip of juice.

"Yeah, maybe," James said.

"Meanwhile, we have the rest of the afternoon off," Lysander said happily.

"Do you two want to meet Hagrid? He's an old friend of the family from when my dad went to Hogwarts," James said.

"The giant? Definitely!" Lysander said eagerly.

"I suppose I haven't got anything better to do," Bella said.

James was glad they were coming with him. The three waited until most of the other students had cleared out of the Great Hall, then made their way out of the castle. It was still relatively warm outside, with the occasional chill. James could feel autumn coming. The three of them looked out at the Forbidden Forest silently. It was quite frightening to behold. This was the first time that James had been out on the grounds. As they walked, they heard a shriek, almost like a bird, coming from the Forest. They looked at each other and walked faster down to Hagrid's hut.

James knocked on the front door. His dog, Fang, had passed away when James had been younger. He had lived a good, long life, and Hagrid had not gotten another dog since. In James' eyes, there was no dog that could replace Fang.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called from inside his hut.

"It's James. And my friends."

Hagrid opened the door slowly and peered out at them. "James! Good ter see yeh here! Thought yeh might've forgotten 'bout me!" Hagrid exclaimed, stepping aside to let them in.

"It's only the second day I've been here! And I could never forget about you, Hagrid. This is the first time I've gotten time to get down here," James said.

"I kno', I kno'. Who're yeh're friends?" Hagrid asked, getting out four mugs from a cabinet.

"This is Lysander Scamander, and Bella Whitaker. They're both Gryffindor, too," James introduced them.

They sat as Hagrid poured them some tea. "How're yeh're parents, you two? Luna's yeh're mum, righ'?" Hagrid asked them, sitting in a chair at the table with them.

"My mum's fine. I have a twin, too, but he got put in Hufflepuff," Lysander told him.

"Well, yeh ought ter be writin' to them tonight and lettin' em know yeh're alrigh'. How were yeh're firs' classes?" Hagrid asked.

"We've only had Potions so far. Professor Carrow wasn't what I expected," James said, taking a sip of his tea.

"What were yeh expectin'?" Hagrid asked.

"James was quite good at Potions, that's all. He thinks he should have done poorly because he's not in Slytherin," Bella said.

"I never said that! I just wasn't expecting to be given points by a Slytherin teacher," James protested.

"Bein' Gryffindor or Slytherin don't have nothin ter do with it. I s'pose yeh're dad told yeh about Snape?" Hagrid asked James.

"Yeah, he mentioned him a few times. He criticized him for everything he did, so I didn't expect any less from Professor Carrow."

"Well, Snape was a lot of things. But tha' doesn' change nothin for you. It's good tha' yeh're good at Potions, James. Met Professor Rothwell yet?"

"Yeah, we've met him. I wanted to ask you about that, actually. He said that he got his leg injured in the Forbidden Forest," James said.

"There are lots o' things that coulda done it to him. Yeh just mind yeh're studies, James. You two, as well."

"He just made it sound like it was some secret. He told me not to tell anyone about the Forest."

"So naturally, yeh're curious. Jus' like yeh're dad, yeh are, James. Wha's in the Forest is no concern of yours. Professor McGonagall has it well in hand."

"Professor McGonagall? She knows, then?" Bella said.

"O' course she knows! Wouldn' let Rothwell go inside witho' her consent!" Hagrid said.

"But you don't know what did it to him?" James persisted.

Hagrid looked uncomfortable for a moment, and said, "I can' tell yeh, James."

James decided to let the matter drop, not wishing to overstay his welcome. Besides, he now knew that Professor McGonagall was involved, as well. He figured as long as she knew, it was probably okay. James was not entirely sure why he cared about the situation at all, and Hagrid's words began to ring in his head. He was just like his dad. Had his father gone looking for trouble at Hogwarts, as well? Hagrid seemed to notice his quietness.

"Look, James, I didn' mean ter hurt yeh feelins," Hagrid said.

"No, you didn't. It's just . . . I don't even know why I care about finding out why Rothwell's been hurt. Or what did it to him," James said.

"It's cuz yeh care that yeh want ter know. Yeh're naturally curious, like yer dad. He jus' wouldn' want yeh getting into ter trouble, tha's all."

Suddenly, James saw someone through the window walking down by the Forbidden Forest. He squinted, but he couldn't see exactly who it was. "Well, Hagrid. We better be going. I want to write to mum and dad tonight, so I better get started," James said, standing abruptly.

Lysander and Bella looked at him questioningly, but they also stood. After they had said goodbye to Hagrid, the three of them exited the hut. "What was that all about?" Bella asked.

"Shh! Come over here!" James said, motioning for them to follow him.

The three of them walked stealthily along, and hid behind a large tree on the edge of the Forest. The person, who James could now see was Professor Carrow, was waiting a few feet inside the forest. She was just standing there, her long black hair flowing down her back. The inside of the forest was pretty dark, despite the fact that it was daylight. Her back was facing them, so they peered around the tree slowly.

Bella gasped slightly as a centaur became visible in the darkness. He-at least James thought it was a he-walked majestically up to Professor Carrow, his head held high. He had the body of a horse, and the head of a man. James had never actually seen a centaur, and he figured that Lysander or Bella hadn't, either.

"I was under the impression that Professor McGonagall would be meeting me," the centaur said in an elegant voice.

"Professor McGonagall has not felt well today. She sent me in her place to assuage any concerns you have," Professor Carrow said.

"I have many concerns that I do not think even she can assuage. My people are tired of being used by wizard-kind," the centaur said.

"It is as much your problem as it is ours, centaur. The forest belongs to all," Professor Carrow said.

The centaur pawed the ground anxiously. "My name is Balin, witch. But I do agree with you. Despite what my people believe, I believe in a world where we may exist together in peace. You are right. This is both of our problem," Balin said.

"The Headmaster has asked me to tell you to please have patience. She and the Ministry are working together to try and remove it from the forest," Professor Carrow said.

"My people have been ordered to steer clear of the accursed thing, lest they be injured or killed. I will relay your words to them, and hope they will understand this difficult situation. If there is any news about its removal, let us know," Balin said, turning to go.

Bella pulled on James' arm to let him know it was time to go. As Professor Carrow and Balin were saying goodbye, the three of them moved as quickly as they could without alerting the two to their presence. Professor Carrow would not be happy with any of them if they were caught eavesdropping. James did not want to get on the centaur's bad side, either. James, Lysander, and Bella didn't say a word until they reached the castle.

"Now do you believe me that something is going on? That wasn't just a cut on Professor Rothwell's leg! They're hiding something in the forest from everyone that they're trying to get rid of," James said, panting as they climbed the moving stairs to get to the common room.

"Yes, but the Ministry is involved, James. We should just let this be," Bella said firmly.

"I'm starting to think maybe she's right, mate. Just ask Professor Rothwell in class what happened," Lysander said.

James didn't respond. They obviously didn't understand. He couldn't explain why he was so interested in what was going on inside the Forbidden Forest. He just felt something pulling him, urging him to get answers and explanations. Something wanted him to find out what was inside those dark woods. But James didn't think he would like it when he found out.


	6. The Devil's Snare

James, Bella, and Lysander did not talk about the Forbidden Forest or Professor Rothwell for the rest of the night. After dinner Bella hung out with Molly, Jane, and Abigail in the common room, and Lysander went somewhere that he could spend time with his brother. They would no doubt be discussing how their classes went today. James, however, found a seat in the corner of the common room by the fire, got out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink, and began to write.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_ In case you haven't heard by now, I've been put in Gryffindor! Hogwarts is great, and I've made new friends already. Lysander Scamander is in Gryffindor with me, but Lorcan got put in Hufflepuff. I've made enemies, too. This bloke named Alec Dolohov and I have gotten into it, but I haven't gotten into trouble with a teacher. I'm really good at Potions, apparently. That's the only class I've had, so I'm not sure about the others. I can't wait for Professor Rothwell's class, though. He says he knows you, Dad. His leg has been hurt, and he has a bandage on it. I was wondering if you knew what happened, since you worked with him. Well, I better give this to Hermes before it gets too late._

_ Love,_

_ James_

James went up to the dormitories, where Hermes was waiting for him to attach the letter to his leg. He stuck his leg out dutifully and took off out of the open window when James was finished. He watched as Hermes disappeared into the growing darkness. Then, he laid down in his bed and went to sleep.

Monday morning was the first Herbology class of the year, and James was not sure that he would be particularly brilliant with plants. But as he looked at Professor Longbottom from the Gryffindor table at breakfast, he doubted he would have a significant problem. And he did not have to worry about getting lost on the way down to Greenhouse One, for Professor Longbottom escorted the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs-who they shared the class with-to Herbology. James hesitated slightly when he saw what was waiting for the students on the large tables.

There were pots of different colors sitting there for every student. But inside of them was what looked like a mass of soft looking vines. They were not very long, but they looked as if they were starting to grow spiky thorns on them in places. As the other students piled in, they too looked at the plants questioningly.

"Don't be shy! It's only Devil's Snare!" Professor Longbottom said, motioning for them to have a seat at the stools in front of the plants.

"Only Devil's Snare? That's one of the most dangerous plants there is, Professor!" Victor said incredulously.

"Yes, but we are going to learn how to keep it at bay. We-," Professor Longbottom started, but just then Professor McGonagall walked inside the greenhouse, her can rapping gently against the ground.

"May I have a word, Professor?" she asked Professor Longbottom.

"Of course, Headmaster," Professor Longbottom said.

James pulled Bella and Lysander toward the front of the table quickly so that they could hear what they were talking about. James watched as Lysander poked his Devil's Snare with his wand curiously, all the while listening hard to the teachers.

"You are teaching the students about Devil's Snare, correct?" Professor McGonagall whispered.

"Yes, Headmaster. I'll be teaching them how to keep them at bay using Incendio and bluebell flames. Is there a problem?" Professor Longbottom asked quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

"I'm afraid that I must ask you to care for the Devil's Snare until it grows bigger. We need them to be quite large, Professor."

James frowned as he watched the Devil's Snare's tentacles writhe angrily at Lysander's poking.

"Grow them larger? But . . . surely you know that this could be dangerous for first years. I'm not entirely sure they could handle it. I mean, if I made sure they could properly cast the Incendio spell every time-," Professor Longbottom rambled.

"Then I suggest that you do just that, Professor. It may be dangerous, but I remember how good you were with plants even in your time here at Hogwarts. I trust that you can grow them?"

"Of course. May I ask what they will be used for?" Professor Longbottom said.

Professor McGonagall pulled Professor Longbottom closer and said, "They will be taken into the Forbidden Forest to help stand guard."

She said this so quietly that James almost didn't hear what she said. But when he did, his eyes opened wide, and he looked at Bella and Lysander to see if they had heard as well. By the look on their faces, and the way that the Devil's Snare in Lysander's pot had wrapped around his wand, he knew that they had. Professor McGonagall left, the sound of her cane receding as she got further away from the greenhouse.

Professor Longbottom faced the class, his face slightly scared looking.

"Now, class, as I was saying, these are the Devil's Snare. They are only in their first stages of life, so they are not as dangerous as full grown ones can be. We will be spending a few weeks, probably until Halloween, taking care of these plants. We will learn how to use incendio and bluebell flames to keep them from throttling us with their vines. Devil's Snare do not like sunlight, so those two spells will act as our sunlight," Professor Longbottom said, walking around the students.

Lysander's wand was still wrapped in his Devil's Snare, so Professor Longbottom took out his wand and a small jet of what looked like blue fire shot from his wand at the Devil's Snare. It let go of Lysander's wand quickly and tried to bury itself further down into its pot.

"That was a bluebell flame. First, though, we'll try the incendio spell. Incendio in many languages literally means fire, or to set fire to. This spell conjures fire, while the bluebell flame does not set fire to anything. The bluebell flames can even be picked up with your hands! However, incendio must be used cautiously. Let's try it, shall we?"

The students pointed their wands at their Devil's Snare and said, "Incendio!"

No one got it on the first try. James tried over and over again, but he couldn't get it quite right. A small fire seemed to start at the tip of his wand, but it went out almost immediately. Bella, beside him, managed to hold a steady flame after her fifth try. One of the tentacles on James' Devil's Snare was inching toward him, so he pointed his wand at it and said, "Incendio!"

A bright, orange flame shot from his wand and hit the plant, causing it to retreat from him in a hurry. Lorcan, sitting across the table, cast the spell, but it went out of control and singed Lysander's eyebrows. Everyone laughed at him until Lorcan's plant grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him. Professor Longbottom cast the bluebell flames again, and it let go. Even though the Devil's Snare was relatively small yet, it seemed to be able to stretch its vines a ways.

Bella had mastered the spell by the end of the class, but Victor had set fire to his own robes and suffered a burn on his arm. Professor Longbottom had doused him with water, so he was wet, as well. That was the end of the class, and Professor Longbottom dismissed them so he could escort Victor to the Hospital wing.

"What d'you reckon about the Devil's Snare?" Lysander asked as they walked back up to the castle, where their next class, History of Magic, was held.

"Professor McGonagall said it was going to be used to guard something. Something in the Forbidden Forest," James said.

"I wonder what it could be," Bella said.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, pondering what could be so dangerous that it needed to be guarded by a plant that was capable of killing people.

"Wait, remember how Professor McGonagall looked at your cousin at the Welcoming Feast? What's his name?" Bella asked.

"Fred? What about him?" James asked.

"When she said the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds, she looked at him. Has he been in there before?" Bella said.

"Probably, knowing Fred. Why?"

"So maybe he knows what they might be guarding in there!" Bella said.

"It couldn't hurt, could it? Although, I really doubt he knows anything. But maybe he knows some kind of path we can use to find out ourselves."

"You're not thinking about going into the Forbidden Forest, are you? That would be suicide! Those centaurs don't seem like they're too friendly," Lysander said.

James didn't answer as they had neared closer to Professor Binns classroom. Suddenly, Bella grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. "James, you can't go into the Forest. Please, don't do anything stupid," she pleaded.

"Fine. I just . . . feel like I have to know for some reason. But you're right. I won't do anything stupid," James reassured her.

Bella looked visibly relieved, and let go of his arm. James didn't want to alienate his friends, but he had to find out what was inside the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
